1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing azetidine derivatives such as N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-quinol-6-ylmethylsulfonamide and the dihydrochloride thereof, N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)-methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-quinol-6-ylmethylsulfonamide and N-{1-[bis(4-chloro-phenyl)methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-(3,5-difluorophenyl)methylsulfonamide.
2. Description of the Art
The product N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]azetidin-3-yl}-N-quinol-6-ylmethylsulfonamide in its base form and N-{1-[bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-azetidin-3-yl}-N-(3,5-difluorophenyl)methylsulfonamide are described in patent application WO 01/64634 and is known as having high affinity for cannabinoid receptors and particularly those of CB1 type and is thus useful in the treatment and prevention of disorders affecting the central nervous system, the immune system, the cardiovascular or endocrine system or the respiratory system, and reproductive disorders. Thus, this compound may be used for treating or preventing psychoses, including schizophrenia, anxiety disorders, depression, epilepsy, neurodegeneration, cerebellar and spinocerebellar disorders, cognitive disorders, head injuries, panic attacks, peripheral neuropathy, glaucoma, migraine, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, Reynaud's disease, tremor, compulsive-obsessive disorder, senile dementia, thymus disorders, Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, bipolar disorders, cancers, drug-induced locomotor disorders, dystonia, endotoxaemic shock, hemorrhagic shock, hypotension, insomnia, immunological diseases, multiple sclerosis, vomiting, asthma, eating disorders (bulimia or anorexia), obesity, memory disorders, in weaning from chronic treatments and alcohol or drug (opioids, barbiturates, cannabis, cocaine, amphetamine, phencyclidine, hallucinogen or benzodiazepines, for example) abuse, as analgesics or as potentiators of the analgesic activity of narcotic and non-narcotic drugs.